Una Historia de San Valentín
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: ADVERTENCIA!: Allen:SemexYuu:uke un poema que narra lo que vive Yuu Kanda el dia de san valentin


Narración en verso estilo libre.

_**Una Historia de San Valentín**_

Hoy una historia les voy a contar.

Sobre el amor, y un día en especial.

Es fácil de adivinar.

El día de San Valentín ¿cual mas?

Fecha en la que se regala los chocolates un amargo-dulce.

A la persona que habita tu corazón.

Tus pensamientos más puros e impuros.

Y por supuesto hace que pierdas la razón.

Pero esta vez de solo una persona voy a contar.

Su historia, sobre esta fecha, y el calvario que vivió.

Alguien de actitud amenazante, casi decir asesina.

Pero dentro de el se halla una alma muy tímida.

Yuu Kanda, exorcista de profesión.

Y peligroso de reputación.

Si lo despiertas su ira.

Con solo su mirada te mandaría a otra vida.

Por más duro que aparente, tiene nobles sentimientos.

A lo que se puede llegar a decir.

Los tiene por un chico menor.

Allen Wallker un niño de actitud "inocente" y feliz.

Día antes de la fecha acordada por el calendario anual

El samurai por la noche la cocina invadió.

Y con mucho esfuerzo, quemaduras, cortadas, y explosiones.

Un chocolate de aspecto magro logro.

A la mañana siguiente, con los ojos de aspecto cansado.

Se fue a su aposento, para descansar.

Pero recordó que el regalo debía entregar

Más se detuvo por una milésima delante del umbral.

-¿Regalar? ¿Personalmente? ¿Al Moyashi? ¿Yo?-pensó tieso

Iría a entregar al enano un chocolate.

Que el mismo había hecho.

Tiene sentido, por algo lo había hecho.

Pero su reputación de temido se iría al reverendo diablo.

Perdón la osadía.

Pero la es la verdad misma.

Seria el hazme reír de toda la organización misma.

Eso al menos lo tenía idealizado.

Ya no seria el más respetado, sino el más humillado.

Quisiera de decir que había sucumbido ante los encantos.

Del maldito brote de habas al que amaba tanto.

-Primero muerto, y enterrado antes que dar mi brazo a torcer-

Dijo el samurai muy seguro de su decisión.

Pero era más que obvio saberlo.

Que esa no era la solución.

Con el paso de los minutos.

Que eran años, intento ir a la habitación de la persona especial.

Pero su orgullo le llamo molesto.

"¿Qué estas pensado? Ese enano se burlara"

Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Necesitaba un consejo, quizás de su alemana amiga.

Esta sabia de sus emociones, no estaría mal pedirle consejo.

-Es mi única salvación-pensó el japonés con desasosiego.

A la habitación de Miranda llego.

Nervioso, casi al borde del colapso.

Toco la puerta una vez.

Y la puerta se abrió

La mujer lo invito a pasar.

Este entro sin más.

Se sentó en una silla cercana.

Y empezó a hablar.

-Deberías dárselo, es una muestra de tu amor-

Dijo la muchacha sonriente.

Pero de algo cuenta se dio.

El muchacho no estaba de rostro convincente.

-Y si te lo doy a ti, y tu se lo entregas?-

Pregunto algo esperanzado.

Pero por respuesta de su amiga.

Una negación le había dado.

-Pensaría que yo misma se lo estoy dando.

La mentira no es mi favorita.

Y no puedo decir que es de ti

Ya que en ese mero instante tu acabarías con mi vida

La muchacha tenía mucha razón.

No podía acobardarse de su decisión.

Pero tenía un orgullo inmenso.

Y no podría mostrar sumisión.

Puedo dejárselo en su habitación, sin tarjeta y sin nada evidente.

Así el no sabrá de lo que siento y todos estaremos tranquilos-

Pensó el joven de repente.

Era su única solución o suicidarse, cosa que no entraba a la ocasión.

-Podrías hacerlo, si tanto miedo le tienes a dárselo personalmente.

Mas un consejo de amiga, que me preocupo.

Tengo una corazonada y jamás me falla.

Si no quieres a Allen ver cierra tu puerta esta noche con seguro

Se despidieron, y el hombre se dirigió al aposento.

Nervioso, dando ligeros temblores al pasar enojado.

Y con un aura oscura.

Que todos veían temblando.

Llego al pasillo de la habitación.

Pero de pronto una voz lo espanto.

Era el australiano de un ojo.

Que lo abrazaba muy acaramelado.

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de Allen? Yuu-.

Nuestro joven oculto con maestría su regalo pero no así sus nervios.

Sintiendo el aire bucal en su cuello.

Le erizaban los vellos.

Había arruinado su intento de entrar sin que nadie lo viese

Sin decir nada, a su mugen invoco.

Y al hombre australiano de un solo ojo.

Por el aire lo envió.

Suspiro un muy profundamente el samurai.

Y quiso volver a entrar.

Pero una voz femenina lo detuvo de nuevo.

Era Lenalee quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kanda?-

Pregunto con ojos curiosos.

Pero el chico se mostró serio.

Cosa que no era nada más ocultos nervios.

-Pues que tiene de malo detenerme.

En una habitación que ni siquiera conozco-

Dijo cortante y sin sentimientos.

Ocultando su desasosiego.

-Pues es el cuarto de Allen-

Dijo la menor extrañada.

-Es raro que no lo sepas-

Recibiendo a cambio unas tenues mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pues no lo sabia -

Y se fue fingiendo molestia.

Y claro obvios nervios.

Cosa que la chica no paso desapercibida.

-Sabias que te hará competencia este año Kanda?-

Dijo para recibir la mirada del joven un tanto extrañado.

-Me refiero al día de San Valentín, muchos chicos y chicas

Chocolates a Allen le están regalando.

El chico ningún gesto expreso.

Pero en el fondo sintió que no debía estar ahí

Solo haría el ridículo frente a todos.

Estaría mejor que se fuera de allí.

La chica se había ido, ahora era la oportunidad.

A la puerta se acerco, el chocolate por la abertura paso.

Se alejo unos cuantos pasos, del umbral.

Y como un alma que lleva el diablo sutil y discretamente huyo.

Ya más tranquilo en su cómoda habitación.

Sabiendo que se había librado de un peso colosal.

Aburrido; empezó a preguntarse por que no había ningún chocolate en su habitación.

Pero eso no importaba ya.

Cuando iba a dormir unos golpes ligeros escucho.

Salio a ver quien era.

Y encontró a un chico de cabellos blancos.

Que este sin decir nada entro al cuarto y cerrando la puerta contra una pared lo acorralo.

El samurai no sabía lo que pasaba.

Se hallaba en una situación que no auguraba nada bueno.

Solo ligeros temblores se adueñaban de su cuerpo pero solo pudo responder.

-Maldito Moyashi que estas haciendo?

El menor no le decía nada.

Solo atrapo su cuello con sus labios.

Y dijo con voz nada inocente.

-Lo siento Kanda pero quiero hacerte mió esta noche.

El mayor resistencia no puso.

Su tenso cuerpo llego a calmarse.

Dando paso a los labios del menor.

Que en los suyos llegaron a posarse.

La noche espectral un pasional escenario.

Con solo la luz de la luna llena de testigo.

Se observó una noche pasional

Entre dos exorcistas que solo amor sin palabras, pudieron demostrar.

Gemidos y suspiros del samurai, era la música preferida del menor.

Mientras que el mayor.

Sin darse cuenta, y dejando su orgullo atrás

Le entregaba su cuerpo virgen sin pensar más.

Aun la noche su presentación mostraba, los rayos de luna la habitación llenaban.

El mayor se levanto completamente asustado.

Vio por todas partes sus ropas y la de otro hombre más.

Cuando se dio cuenta no sabia si solo asustarse o gritar.

Vio al menor en su cama durmiendo placidamente.

A veces musitando entre sueños "Kanda"

Pero el sueño placido no duro mucho.

Por que recibió tal patada que lo boto de la cama.

-Me gustaría saber por que demonios ayer me atacaste-

Dijo el mayor sumamente molesto y avergonzado

Quería un explicaron y la quería ya.

No iba a esperar más.

-Miranda me contó tu plan.

Yo te vi esperar el momento deseado.

Pusiste el chocolate dentro de mi cuarto.

Lo probé y pues… me había gustado.

El mayor no sabía si estar mas molesto.

Por ser encontrado o mejor dicho delatado.

O estar halagado por lo que dijo el menor.

Para su primera y última vez en la cocina no había estado tan malo.

-¿En serio? ¿El chocolate te gusto?-Dijo asombrado.

-Si-dijo el menor sin estar siendo presionado

-Se ve frió, duro y amargo por fuera, pero es muy dulce y suave por dentro.

Es como tu Kanda, exactamente como tu y por eso de ti estoy enamorado.

El menor logro divisar maravillado un fuerte sonrojo.

En la blancas mejillas del mayor.

Estaba completamente avergonzado.

Tener esos sentimientos que difícilmente podían ser expresados.

-No podré expresarte con palabras, me es muy difícil hacerlo-

Decía el mayor demasiado avergonzado.

Pero sintió un suave abrazo por el menor rodeándole su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, eso pronto podrás superarlo.

El menor volvió a unir sus labios con el mayor.

Creando de nuevo el ambiente prefecto.

Salvajes vaivenes, suaves gemidos.

Que solo dentro de la habitación de samurai por el menor eran oídos.

Cuando la noche de ardiente pasión había concluido.

El menor sin pensarlo mucho al mayor una pregunta le hizo.

-Dime Kanda los chocolates de alguien más te han llegado?

Pregunto un tanto agitado.

-No, no se hallaba ninguno ¿Por qué tu pregunta?

Dijo el mayor extrañado

-¿No tendrás tu nada que ver verdad?

Decía arqueando una ceja algo más que paralizado.

-Pues no, solo era duda, me comentaron que recibías mucho, nada más.

Dijo riendo, fue visto por su amante serio, un tanto extrañado.

Pero no importo, el menor le dio largo y pasional beso en los labios.

Dejando después que el mayor siguiera soñando.

En su mente recordó, que había interceptado todos lo presentes de su amante.

Y había regalado el chocolate delicioso.

Se podría decir que en lo que respecta a Kanda.

Allen era muy celoso.

Con esto la historia de amor a su fin llega.

Que entre versos se expresa.

Pero han de saber que el amor de estos exorcistas aun no llega a su fin

Y esta autora tiene algo más que decir

_**Feliz día de San Valentín**_


End file.
